Julia Lee
Julia Lee is an American actress who has had repeated guest appearances on Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel as Anne Steele, formerly known as Lily Houston, Sister Sunshine, Chantarelle and Joan Appleby. Behind the scenes Julia later guest-starred with Charisma Carpenter (Cordelia Chase), Brian Thompson (Luke/The Judge), Teddy Lane Jr. (Bouncer), Christopher Wiehl (Owen Thurman), Geoff Meed (Andrew Borba/Mag), Jennifer Sky (Heidi Barrie), Armin Shimerman (Principal Snyder), J. Robin Miller (Laura Egler), Denise Dowse (Ms. Miller), Gregory Scott Cummins (Big Ugly), Gil Birmingham (Peru Man), Greg Vaughan (Richard Anderson), Robin Atkin Downes (Machida/Pockla Demon), Marjorie Lovett (Mrs. Parker), Spice Williams (Patrice/Debbie), Lorna Scott (Ms. Beakman), Wendy Worthington (Lunch Lady), Andrew Ducote (Ryan), Max Perlich (Whistler), Jack McGee (Doug Perren), Zitto Kazann (Kalderash Elder), Mary-Pat Green (Joan), Barbara Pilavin (Unidentified Old Woman), Jeremy Roberts (Kakistos), Danielle Weeks (Debbie Foley), Harry Groener (Richard Wilkins), Ian Abercrombie (Old Man), Peg Stewart (Ms. Barton), Suzanne Krull (Magic shop owner), Mariah O'Brien (Nancy), Jeff Kober (Zachary Kralik/Rack), David Haydn-Jones (Hobson), Channon Roe (Jack O'Toole), Whitney Dylan (Lysette Torchio/Marelda), Darin Heames (Parker), Keith Brunsmann (Unidentified vampire lackey (Choices)), Andrea Baker (Rhonda), Michael Mantell (Oliver Simon), Sam Pancake (Bobby (City of)), Phina Oruche (Olivia Williams) Mike Rad (Rookie), Jennifer Tung (Talamour female victime),Aldis Hodge (Unidentified Masked Teen), Eric Matheny (Colm), Stephen M. Porter (Jack), Ron Marasco (Allen Lloyd), Bailey Chase (Graham Miller), Lauri Johnson (Martha Straley), Margaret Easley (Gerhardt), Anthony Cistaro (Trask/Ethros Demon), Lee Arenberg (Tiernan), Maury Sterling (Barney), Louis E. Rosas (Number 112/Male Psychic), Ken Marino (Wilson Christopher), Colby French (Tay), Tracey Costello (Laura), P.J. Marino (Peter Wilkers), Will Kempe (Seth Anderson), Alastair Duncan (Collins), Jeff Ricketts (Weatherby), J. Kenneth Campbell (Liam's father), Chris Flanders (Matthew Winslow), Michael Philip (Unidentified announcer), Tyler Christopher (Brett Folger), Kathryn Joosten (Genevieve Holt), Jennifer Badge Martin (Vanessa Brewer), David Wells (Cheese Man), Susan Savage (Dr. Evans), J.P. Manoux (Frank Gilnitz), Julie Araskog (Unidentified actress), Michael Bailey Smith (Toth), Cathy Cohen (Building Manager), David Reivers (Foreman), Charlie Weber (Ben Wilkinson), Dierdre Holders (Unidentified Doctor (Out of My Mind)), Time Winters (Overheiser), Erik Betts (Brown/a Turok-Han/Demon (Get It Done)/Keeper of the Name), James Wellington (Night Watchman), Stewart Skelton (Harold Jeakins), Sal Rendino (Marty), Amy Adams (Beth Maclay), Brigid Brannagh (Virginia Bryce), Patrick Kilpatrick (Paul Lanier), Ken Feinberg (Chaos Demon), Kevin Weisman (Dreg), W. Earl Brown (M. James Menlo), Tony Todd (Vyasa), Randy Thompson (Aaron Kriegel), Keith Allan (Unidentified lunatic), Joel Stoffer (Unidentified vampire (Redefinition)), Gerry Becker (Nathan Reed), Troy Blendell (Jinx), Jeffrey Patrick Dean (Dwight), Frank Novak (Mr. Bointon), Darin Cooper (Peter Harkes), Pat Healy (Doug Sanders), Marcus Shirok (Tibor), Michael Dempsey (Irv Kraigle),Todd Duffey (Murk), Daniel Dae Kim (Gavin Park), Brody Hutzler (Landok), Leland Crooke (Lillian/Sebassis), Pat Skipper (McCarthy), Wade Andrew Williams (Gregor), Tom McCleister (Mother of the Vile Excrement), Lee Reherman (The Captain), Frank Ross (Razor), Bru Muller (Mr. Davis), Keith Szarabajka (Daniel Holtz), Ron Melendez (James), David J.Miller (Rat-faced Demon), Andrew Cooper Wasser (Slime-Cover demon), John Rubinstein (Linwood Murrow), Derrick McMillon (Ron), Rey Gallegos (Sanchez), Fleming Brooks (Mandraz), Daniel Hagen (Frank), Andrew Reville (Timothy Blane), Douglas Bennett (Phillip Todd), Ivana Milicevic (Samantha Finn), Mel Fair (Tentacle Demon), Rebecca Jackson (Tarantula), Susan Santiago (Mrs. Ferguson), Jason Carter (Repo Demon), Anthony Starke (Tyke), Alex Breckenridge (Kit Holburn), Megan Corletto (young Gwen Raiden), Clayton Rohner (Lee DeMarco), Brittany Ishibashi (Vivian), Glenn Morshower (Phillip Newton), Thomas Crawford (Eater Demon), Nynno Ahli (Carlo), Kam Heskin (Lola), Lisa Jay (Linda), Kevin Daniels (Bouncer (Sleeper)), Tina Morasco (Mrs. Pritchard), Christopher Neiman (Francis), Derek Anthony (Imposing Demon), Adrienne Wilkinson (Betty), Damani Roberts (young Robin Wood), Miranda Kwok (Dianne), Christine Healy (Last Guardian), Annie Wersching (Margaret), Tawny Rene Hamilton (Trish (Shiny Happy People), David Figlioli (Unidentified vampire leader (Shiny Happy People), Patrick Fischler (Ted), Danny Woodburn (Finger eating demon), Kristin Richardson (Tracy Bellows), Jim Abele (Laurence Reilly), Rodney Rowland (Corbin Fries), Peter Breitmayer (Desmond Keel), Joshua Hutchinson (Novac), Simon Templeman (Matthias Pavayne), Robert Alonzo (Carlos), Michael Maize (Artode), David Mattey (Behemot Lorne), Treva Etienne (Emil), Stacy Reed (Charlotte), Eyal Podell (Sam Lawson), Scott Klace (Mr. Fury), Bart McCarthy (Nostroyev), David Lee (Alfonso) and Andrew Ableson (Unnamed henchmen)on Charmed. Appearances *"Lie to Me" *"Anne" *"Blood Money" *"The Thin Dead Line" *"Not Fade Away" External links * fr:Julia Lee Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer (series) Actors Category:Angel (series) Actors Category:Co Stars Category:Guest Stars